I Dream of Hanabi
by Smut Peddler
Summary: Naruto starts having recurring dreams during a mission about a certain lovely Hyuga; and it's not the one he's married to. Fortunately, they're just dreams. Right? Naruto/Boruto AU. Naruto Uzumaki. Hanabi Hyuga. Hinata Hyuga. NarutoxHanabi


"Sensei please, I'm begging you," Naruto asked desperately while clasping his hands over the desk.

"I heard you the first time Naruto," Kakashi said calmly without looking up from his book, "as well as the 77 times last week and the 65 times the week before that. My answer is still the same: there are no S-Rank missions available. We don't even have any A-Rank missions at the moment."

"Whyyyyyyy?" Naruto face planted on the desk.

"It is unbecoming of the hero of the shinobi world to be acting like a petulant child," the hokage said while flipping the page.

Naruto looked up and scowled, "Can you blame me though? It's been almost two years since we've been assigned anything even close to an S-Rank mission. TWO YEARS SENSEI!"

"That's usually the case during peace time. Or are you saying that you would rather go back to when all four villages were at constant war with each other and we had to inscript children straight out of the academy to go out and fight in the front lines?"

Naruto didn't answer.

The silver haired shinobi peered over his book, "Naruto..."

"No, of course not..." he muttered.

"Better," he turned his attention back to the story he was reading, "why can't you be like your friends? Settling down, focusing on raising a family, focus on other things that don't revolve around being a ninja."

"I already did that, remember? I have a wife and two kids."

"Really?"

"You were at the wedding!"

"Huh, must have forgot. After all, it's hard to believe that a man with a wife and kids would be coming here every day to bother me," he flipped the page once more.

"Look, I love my wife and my kids, but I'm more than just that. I'm a ninja! I have worked my entire life for this headband and everything that entails. All those years I spent training with you, with Jiraiya sensei, are you telling me that was all for nothing? Besides, how am I ever going to be the next Hokage if I don't prove I'm the best there is?"

"Naruto you tamed the Kyuubi's power, defeated the alien-god Ten-Tails, and stopped the moon from crashing into the Earth. I'm pretty sure you have a secured position as the next Hokage when I retire."

"But...but..."

Kakashi stopped reading and turned his attention to his ex-pupil, "what is this really about Naruto?"

"What?"

"Why are you so desperate to get an S-Rank mission to the point where you would badger me non-stop for the better part of 2 years?"

"I already told you—"

"Please, I can tell when you are lying; you're even easier to read than this book, and that's saying something," he swiveled his chair to face him directly, "are you having problems at home? Is everything all right with Hinata and the kids?"

"Everything's fine," the blonde ninja answered a bit too quickly, "there is no secrete reason or anything like that. I just want a challenging mission like the good old days."

Kakashi was about to press him again when a knock on his office door interrupted him, "come in."

The door creaked opened, followed by Shizune peeking her head inside, "I'm sorry, is this a bad time? I have a few last-minute mission requests that just—"

"Yes! Come in, let me see!" Naruto jumped towards Shizune before she could even finish her sentence. However, just as he was about the reach her, a cloud of smoke appeared over his head, followed by several dogs in shinobi gear falling on top of him and pinning him to the ground.

"GAH!"

"Down Naruto," Kakashi separated his hands and sat back down, "you'll get to them AFTER I have seen and approved them myself. You may be the Hero of the Shinobi world, but I am still the Hokage of this village, and as long as that is the case we will follow all the rules and protocols."

"Shitty old pervert," Naruto muttered under his breath, only for one of the dogs to bite his leg, "OW!"

"Now then, let's see what we have here," Kakashi took the papers from his assistant and began reading them, "request for volunteers to help with setting up next week's farmer's market festival."

_Pass, _Naruto thought to himself.

"Missing cat."

_Double pass._

"Need an extra pair of hands to move some equipment from one factory to another. Hey maybe you and your shadow clone technique could take care of that," Kakashi chuckled.

_Oh god damnit _Naruto groaned and faceplanted his head again, _why can't I catch a break? All I want is a mission, ONE S-rank mission, that's all I ask for. _

"Hold on...this might be something."

His head perked up, "what is it?"

"Request for a personal body guard for a high stakes diplomatic mission to the Hidden Cloud Village. High risk of confrontation and/or assassination attempt. Candidate must be S-Rank shinobi or higher—"

Calling forth a large amount of his chakra, Naruto released a massive burst of energy from his body, causing all of Kakashi's dogs to be thrown off and disappear in clouds of smoke. The burst of energy whipped up a gust of wind that engulfed the entire room, causing papers to fly around and forcing Shizune and Kakashi to shield their eyes from the dust flying everywhere. When they finally opened them, Naruto was leaning over the desk, his face practically bursting with excitement.

"I'll take it!"

* * *

"You're going to be my sister's bodyguard?" Hinata asked.

"For a week, yes," Naruto answered while taking off his clothes until he was wearing nothing but his boxers. It was night time, with Naruto only recently having come back after a long day of helping Iruka train his current genin class. Once home he found that his wife had already put their kids to sleep and was already under the covers herself reading a book. She was wearing the same pajamas she always did: a grey buttoned up jacket and pants set that covered everything except her hands, her feet, and her head.

"Apparently there is some sort of diplomatic mission in the Hidden Cloud Village that she needs to head, and it seems like there might be some concern about her safety. Must be a pretty big deal too, since the request said that only S-level shinobis should apply. So I did."

"Honey that sounds serious," Hinata put down her book and looked at him concerned, "are you sure you've thought this through?"

"Please, I've taken on S-level threats before; and I'm still here right?"

"Yes but this is different. You're not just fighting someone; you also need to protect another person at the same time. More importantly, as a bodyguard, you need to be willing to lay down your own life in order to ensure that the client stays alive. You haven't been on many escort missions before, let alone one of this level. Maybe you should just let someone from the Hyuga clan take care of it."

"Well it's a bit late for that now; I already too the job." _And made a big deal about it in front of Kakashi sensei, so I can't say no now._

"Let me talk to father tomorrow morning. I'm sure that is he were to talk with the Hokage he could get him to let you off the hook and have someone else—"

"Hinata listen to me," Naruko sat at the edge of the bed and took her hands into his, "I promise you, I'll be fine. This is the sort of stuff that I've trained for. I am a ninja after all."

"But you're not just a ninja anymore. You're also a husband and a father. You have a family."

"More the reason why I won't let some schmuck get the best of me," he smiled at her reassuringly.

"I don't know..."

He squeezed her hand lightly before leaning in, his forehead gently pressing against hers, "Hinata, I swear to you, I will always come back to you and the kids. I love you, all of you, more than anything else in the world."

Eventually Hinata sighed and closed her eyes, "fine. I suppose I am just nervous about you taking a dangerous mission after such a long time. Just promise me that you will be careful."

"Of course I will," he leaned down and kissed his wife, "I love you."

"I love you too," she said returning the kiss. However, she soon noticed that he wasn't pulling away and was, in fact, getting more intense.

"Uuuum, Naruto?"

"Yes?" he asked trailing down butterfly kisses down her neck.

"W-What are...I-I mean...w-why are you—?" she squeaked feeling her face grow hot.

"I just thought maybe tonight we could have a little fun," he sucked gently on her skin while moving his hand up her covered thigh and to her hip.

"Uuuum I don't—"

"I'm leaving tomorrow for an entire week; and like you said, it's a veeery dangerous mission," he placed his finger under her chin and gently raised it, followed by him looking into her eyes and giving her a mischievous grin, "so why don't we have a nice goodbye party and—"

"I'm not really feeling it," she cut him off abruptly, scooting away from him.

"Oh..." his smile vanished instantly.

"Sorry it's just...it's been a long day. I had to take Boruto to school, and Himawari to daycare, I had to attend to clan meetings, then I had to pick the kids up and bring them home, and then I had to make dinner and—"

"I understand, Hinata," Naruto interrupted her, knowing that she could keep on going.

"I'm really sorry honey. Today's just...not a good day. I promise when you come back we can...you know..."

"It's fine, really," Naruto assured his wife while getting up, "in that case I might as well wash up and get ready for bed."

"It is getting late. I should try to get as much sleep as possible; I need to take the kids to see the doctor early tomorrow morning," she turned off the light next to her bed and pulled up the covers, "goodnight dear."

"Goodnight," Naruto responded before walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind him. He then let out a long sigh before looking down at his briefs; more specifically, at the very noticeable tent that had formed in the crotch area.

"Looks like it's just you and me tonight; again," he muttered before pulling his underwear off—causing his very erect penis to spring up once free from its confinement—and getting into the shower. Turning the cold nuzzle, he shuddered as the freezing water came down on him; he leaned back slightly in order for most of the water to hit his crotch directly, wincing slightly at the sensation. After a few minutes he turned the shower off—he wasn't about to raise his water bill—and looked down.

Still hard.

"Of course it is," he grumbles exasperated as he grabbed his towel. He should have known better by now; the cold shower trick had stopped working about a year ago.

_Then again, what else was to be expected, seeing how I haven't had sex in four years._

His cock twitched at the thought of sex. He sat down on the toilet, grabbing a nearby magazine and began leafing through the pages in order get his mind off of it, with no success.

_In hindsight, I should have taken pervy-sage's offer, _he grumbled internally. He though back of the day he had turned 16 (about a month before Jiraiya took him back to the village after their two-year training journey), when his teacher told him that he had a special surprise for his birthday. At first he thought that he was going to take him back to Konoha and buy him a bowl of ramen from his favorite spot, Ichiraku. So one could imagine his surprise when instead his teacher took him to a bordello in the red light district of the town where they were staying.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_Happy birthday kid!" Jiraiya slapped the slack jawed boy in the back playfully, "I figured that today should be the day you REALLY became a man."_

"_Sensei!" Naruto said embarrassed, though at the same time he was unable to take his eyes away from the women walking around the place. They were mostly young, and very attractive if he had to be honest, wearing garments that revealed even more than his sexy transformation jutsu. _

"_Heeeey Jiraiya-san," he heard someone purr behind them. Turning around he saw a woman—mid twenties, long black hair, wearing nothing but a leather corset and a g string—wrap her arms around his sensei's neck and pull him close, "we haven't seen you in a while. Are you here to do your usual research? How many assistants will you be needing today?"_

"_Misa, looking lovely as always," Jiraiya growled, pulling her to his side and putting his arm around her waist, "but I'm not here for research, at least not today. Today I brought my student so that he can officially become a man."_

"_Oh?" the woman eyed Naruto, who gulped nervously, "well hello there cutey. What's your name?"_

"_N-Naruto," he responded nervously._

"_Aw, what an adorable name," she pulled away from the older man and made her way to Naruto, making sure to sway her hips with every step. Once she was in front of him, she bent down slightly to get on his eye level—while giving him a generous view of her cleavage—and licked her lips, "so...do you have anything specific in mind that you want for your birthday?"_

"_I...I..." he stammered, his face redder than ever. _

"_Or...do you need someone to give you the talk about the birds in the bees?" she said, her tone changing from sultry to mocking._

"_Hey! I know about sex!" he responded indignantly, though his face was still red. It wasn't a lie either. As stated by law, he had assisted the mandatory lectures about puberty given to all villagers when they turned 13, which covered everything from changing bodies to sex. _

"_Then what's the hold up kid? If Misa isn't your type, then just take a look around and pick someone else. Don't worry about the price, it's my treat."_

"_It's not that! I just don't want to have sex with them!" _

"_Oooh, so you're one of those?" Misa said straightening up, "no problem kid. We have another location at the other side of town that is more to your taste. Just tell the doorman that Misa sent you. Word of advice? Ask for Kihiro. He specializes in first timers and he's really gentle."_

"_Misa why don't you let me handle this?" Jiraiya cut in, seeing Naruto about to explode. Once the woman was gone he turned to his disciple, "okay kid, what's the hold up?"_

"_I'm not—!"_

"_I mean aside from that, I already know that. I'm asking why are you so bent out of shape about enjoying some quality time with these lovely young ladies."_

"_I just don't want to, okay?"_

"_Like just right now or in general? Because there's nothing wrong with that, just so you know."_

"_No, just now. I want...I want my first time to be special. I want it to be with a girl I like, that I love. I know that makes me sound like a wuss, but it's how I feel."_

"_Nah, it's fine."_

"_Wait, really? But then why did you bring me here?"_

_The old man shrugged, "I thought you were like me; you know, with the whole sexy jutsu thing you got going on. If that's how you feel though, then I'm not going to change you. Come on, let's go get some birthday diner, my treat."_

"_Any chance we could get some ramen?"_

"_Yeah sure. I think I saw a place downtown."_

"_All right! Thanks pervy sage!"_

"_Don't mention it," he punched his arm playfully as they made their way downtown. After a few moments of silence, he spoke up, "word of advice though?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_If that's how you really feel about sex, then I suggest you find a wife who is REALLY into it. Trust me kid, sex is one of the greatest's human experiences, and I get the feeling that you are going to love it; and there is nothing worse than a guy who is really into sex but can barely get any."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You'll understand when you get laid," he chuckled and ruffled his hair, causing him to scowl, "and hopefully it won't be too late for you then."_

* * *

_I should have listened to the old man..._ Naruto thought miserable.

He had meant what he said back then. He wasn't about to have sex with any strange girl just because, and he had really wanted his first time to be with the "right one". At the time he had been specifically thinking of Sakura, but after a while it became clear that she simply wasn't interested him as anything other than a friend. Regardless, he was still waiting for the right girl to have his first time and spend the rest of his life with.

Then Hinata came into his life; or rather, he let her into his life. She had always been there—even when they were kids—but he had mostly been caught up in his own world and issues to notice. That all changed when she confessed her feelings for him (the second time) and he had reciprocated them and they had officially become an item. Spending time with her, getting to know her, he came to realize what an amazing person she was. She was smart, funny, patient, and probably one of the kindest, most gentle souls he had ever met.

And she was hot; drop dead, out of this world hot. From her long, sleek, raven black hair that seemed to flow like the river, to her porcelain skin that seemed to shine even in the dark; and then there was her body, arguably one of the best in the entire village. Breasts that stood out no matter what clothes she wore, hips wide and inviting, a big yet firm behind that hypnotized everyone who saw it, and smooth, slender legs that seemed to never end. Naruto wasn't sure how he could have possible missed all of that before, but it became VERY noticeable when they started dating; and with every passing day it became even more noticeable, more alluring, more invasive when it came to his fantasies. It got to the point where not a single day went by without him getting some tissues and imagining what having sex with such a bombshell would be like.

Then, after five years of dating, the day had finally come. Naruto popped the question, Hinata had tearfully accepted, and they were married in a grand ceremony with most of the village present. After the reception, the newlyweds retired to their honeymoon—a luxury hotel by the beach—and then, after so many years of waiting, of speculating, of imagining, Naruto finally got to experience making love to the women he loved.

And it was incredible beyond words. From the moment he began passionately kissing his wife, all up to the moment they both reached climax, his body and his mind were in pure bliss. It was unlike anything he had ever experienced before. After that first time, he would gladly give up eating ramen for sex. Once he was over, as they both laid in bed in the afterglow trying to catch their breaths, Naruto knew one thing for certain: he was hooked. He couldn't wait to experience that again. In fact, much to his surprise and delight, it turned out he didn't have to wait long. Thanks to his godlike chakra reserves and stamina, he was ready to go after just a few minutes. He felt could easily go for several rounds that night, and he was more than willing to try it.

His wife, however, thought otherwise. To her, one time was more than enough. That should have been a warning sign to Naruto about what was to come; because as it turned out, Hinata Hyuga was almost completely uninterested in sex. Something that Naruto learned the hard way when their week long honeymoon ended with them only having sex that one time.

It did not get better as time went by. It took a few months before Naruto was able to convince Hinata to have sex again and, again, she felt that once was more than enough while he was left hard as a rock for the rest of the night. Not only that, but she had actually gotten pregnant from that night and that was all the excuse she needed to not have sex for a long, LONG time. First it was because she was pregnant, then it was because Boruto was a baby and took up most of their time (especially at night), and then it was simply because she was tired with her day to day life as a mother and housewife. By the time Naruto had managed to convince her to have sex again, Boruto was already two; and Hinata had immediately gotten pregnant with Himawari, repeating the whole cycle again.

I seemed like the universe was playing some sort of sick joke, with all the stars aligning for what should have been the ideal situation. He loved sex, he had stamina to spare, and he managed to marry one of the hottest women in the entire village, and yet she was about as chaste a temple monk.

The worst part was that it was beginning to be physically painful for him. It had started a while back, when he had gotten to the point where he hadn't had sex in two years straight, and it was beginning to pent all up inside of him. He tried to deal with the problem the same way he used to when he was single, but that was no longer enough (not to mention it looked suspicious for someone to go to the bathroom 10 plus times a day, and the "I'm drinking a lot of water" excuse could only get him so far). His unlimited stamina combined with all sexual tension was becoming more than tissues and cold showers could handle. He figured out that he had to do something to burn all the excess energy he had. So he decided to focus on ninja work, take the hardest jobs available and tire himself out to the point where he wouldn't WANT sex even if he could get it.

Easier said than done when all he was tasked with doing lately where helping old ladies carry groceries and delivering messages.

"This is bull crap! I've been married for almost 6 years, and I've had sex only four times! Hell, I'm pretty sure freaking SAI has gotten laid more than me! If I don't fix this soon, I'm going to fucking explode!" he growled while gripping the sink tightly.

_...would it be cheating if I used shadow clones and sexy transformation? _He asked himself, though he wasn't sure if he was joking or being serious. He shook that thought out of his head and sighed, burying his face in his hands.

He loved his wife. He loved his family. They were everything he ever wanted as a kid and more. He knew that his "problem" (if he could even call it that) was minor, and that he shouldn't be expecting Hinata to put out for his own selfish needs just because he was married.

_...but god damn it, that doesn't make it any less painful. _

He looked down at his crotch, his erection not even wilting the slightest, in fact it felt like it had only gotten stiffer. Leaning back, he grabbed it tightly and began rubbing it up and down at a slow pace, closing his eyes as he tried to remember back to the last time he and his wife had sex.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Naruto took a deep breath, letting the warm morning air fill his longs. He was currently at the village's entrance, waiting for the party he was supposed to escort to the Hidden Cloud village. He had arrived earlier than planned, having been waiting for over an hour now, but it didn't really bother him. He was just so happy and excited to finally have an S-Rank mission after so long. He didn't mind the wait, not when it was such a beautiful day, with the sun shining, the birds singing, and children running around the street. All of it just enough to make him forget that he was desperate to get away because—

"Naruto?"

"Hmmm?" the man turned to see a woman walking towards him. She was young, with light skin and pale eyes, long dark brown hair that fell to her hips with two shorter bangs in the front and one loose strand falling across her face. She was wearing a yellow kimono blouse, a traditional long red skirt held closed by a simple white obi.

"Hey Hinabi," Naruto greeted his sister in law and current head of the Hyuga clan. He had always liked Hanabi, she was the first one of the Hyuga clan to accept his relationship with Hinata and while many others looked down on him because of his "station" (whatever the hell that meant) Hanabi had always stood up for him and, in fact, had been the one to encourage Hinata to pursue a relationship with him. Unfortunately, due to her position as the current head of the clan, they didn't get to spend much time together outside of holidays and the occasional visit to the Hyuga estate.

"Hey. I didn't think you would be up this early. Hinata told me that you usually like to sleep in on Saturdays. Are you working on a new training routine or something?"

"Nope, I'm here on a very important, life or death, S-Rank mission," he grinned smugly.

Hanabi blinked, "wait. Are you—?"

The blonde ninja pounded his chest proudly, "yep! You're looking at your new bodyguard who will be accompanying you in the perilous journey; and while it must be tempting to think that everything will be smooth sailing because you have the strongest ninja protecting you, we must not let our guard down. As I am sure you already know, this diplomatic mission could have all sorts of dangers lurking around every corner, so we must stay vigilant!"

"...oh gods," she buried her face in her hands.

"Hanabi?"

"This is so embarrassing," she muttered.

"H-Hey! I resent that!"

"No not you Naruto," she sighed and looked up to him, "this whole mission is ridiculous."

"What?"

"Naruto, this is not an S-Rank mission. Like, not even close."

"What?! But...but the request specifically asked for a S-Rank shinobi because there was the risk of assassination attempts!"

"Yeah that's just my father being his usual paranoid self," she rubbed her temple tiredly, "ever since the whole ordeal when the Hidden Cloud tried to kidnap Hinata, he has always been on edge dealing with them; and it's only gotten worse ever since I became the head of the clan."

"Well he has a point! What if this is a trap to capture you and—"

"That's not going to happen; the Hyuga clan made sure of that years ago. Remember how they gave up my uncle as a prisoner/apology? That was done for two reasons. The main one was so that the secretes of the clan would remain protected; the other reason was because it was a "trap" so to speak. By all accounts, the Hyuga Clan made an appropriate peace offering to the Hidden Cloud, and they accepted it. Of course, it wasn't what they really wanted, but they figured it out too late. If they were to bring it up, then they would have to reveal that the whole diplomatic mission to the Hidden Leaf was just a cover up for the Hyuga kidnapping. Not only would they lose the trust with the other villages, but they also ran the risk of Konoha retaliating with military support."

"Okay, but what does that have to do with the mission now?"

"The Hidden Cloud was bested and humiliated by the Hyuga clan; not even the entire Hidden Leaf, just one clan. They were lucky to come out as well as they did, with a shaky "understanding" between the two villages. They couldn't risk that happening again, so they didn't try any shady business the following years; and now that we have entered a period of peace, thanks to you, they definitely can't risk provoking another confrontation against the village who not only has the hero of the shinobi world living there, but where said hero is also married to a member of the clan that they wronged in the past. So yeah, nothing is going to happen in this trip."

"Ugggghhh," Naruto pulled his face exasperated, _so basically I screwed myself over without even realizing it._

"Look, I'll go talk to the Hokage and explain everything to him. I'll be fine with just a couple of Hyuga bodyguards and you can stay in the village."

"Sorry, but I can't do that. I already took the job, and it wouldn't look good for me if my employer suddenly said that they didn't need me."

_Also, I need something to distract my mind; if this is the best I'm going to get then so be it._

"You know what? It doesn't matter. S-Rank or not, this is still a mission; more importantly, this is still my mission, and I'm going to see it to the end. I'm not going to dwell on the negative—"

"You think the lack of the risk of me being assassinated is a negative?"

"What I mean is, I'm going to make the most of this mission. I was tasked with protecting you, and that's exactly what I'm planning to do."

"Well, if you insist," she shrugged, "shall we?"

"Yes! Let's go!" he said as they headed out.

_Okay so maybe this isn't exactly what I was looking for, but I can still make the most of it. If I can't treat this like an S-Rank mission, l then at least I can treat it as a vacation. Some time away from home might be good for me. Plus, I'm not paying for this, so that's a nice bonus. Yeah...yeah, this isn't so bad. Just need to look at the positives, and everything is going to be just fine._

* * *

**The First Night **

"What do you mean you overbooked my room?!"

Naruto was currently standing in front of the reception desk at the hotel where he and Hanabi were supposed to be staying. They had arrived at the village at nightfall, and he had planned to check in, get some dinner, and maybe check out the ammenities the establishment was known for. Unfortunately, once he gave his name and reservation number, he was hit with some bad news.

"I-m sorry s-sir," the receptionists looked at the computer screen nervously, "but it seems like there was a system error when the reservations were made. It made it seem like we still had a room available for you when you called, but we were already at full capacity."

"But called a week ago and made reservations!"

"I know, and I am truly sorry sir. We will of course be refunding the money in its entirety to your village."

"Can you at least tell me if someone leaving anytime soon?"

"I'm afraid not sir. The soonest we will have another room available will be in a week."

Naruto planted his face on the desk and let out a muffled scream.

"Here Naruto, let me," Hanabi gently moved him to the side, "excuse me, could you tell me if my reservation got made? It should be under the name Hyuga."

The receptionist typed something and the screen came back to life, "yes ma'am, we have your room ready."

"Did you hear that Naruto? We found a solution."

"What?" Naruto said looking up.

"You can stay in my room during this trip," she smiled at him.

"What?!" he made double take. _Is she...is she suggesting that we sleep in the same bed?! _

Hanabi must have realized what Naruto was thinking, because her face turned bright red, "Not like that you perv! I meant you can sleep on the couch!"

"O-Oh...r-right," he said nervously, calming himself down, "s-sorry. I didn't mean—"

"Please send some extra pillows and blankets to the room," Hanabi said to the receptionist, her face still crimson as she walked past Naruto.

"S-Sorry..." he muttered embarrassed.

"Hmph...bring my bags with you and maybe I'll forget this little...indiscretion," she said coldly without looking at him.

"Y-Yeah sure," he grabbed the Hyuga's luggage and his own as well, confirming the room number one more time before making his way there. Once he arrived, he saw that the door was already opened and that Hanabi was already looking for a towel from the closet. The room itself was rather modest, with a king sized bed, a couch, a mini fridge, and a private bathroom.

"Nice room."

"I suppose," she answered without turning around.

"I thought for sure that you would ask for the penthouse suite. You know, with being the heiress and all," he said jokingly, trying to ease the tension.

"I'm not about to squander my clan's resources on a whim. This room will do just fine," she responded while grabbing a towel, her tone carrying an edge with it.

"Sorry, I didn't mean—"

"I'm going to shower now; and no, that's not an invitation for you to join me," she glared at him before walking into that bathroom and slamming the door behind her.

"Great, just fucking great," Naruto swore under his breathe. Dropping the bags on the floor, he plopped onto the couch and let out a long sigh.

_Well this mission has been going great so far. I'm told that it isn't an actual S-Rank mission, my hotel room was over booked, and now my sister-in-law thinks I wanted to sleep with her. Honestly, I can't imagine this getting any wor—_

The bathroom door creaked open, "Naruto?"

_Me and my big mouth._

"Yes?"

"...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I'm sure that you didn't mean...you know...you didn't, did you?"

"No! Hanabi I swear, it was all just a misunderstanding."

After a small pause, Hanabi spoke again, "okay, I believe you."

"Thank you."

"Could you pass me my bag please? I left my clothes there," once he gave her bag—while making sure to look away from the door—she took it briskly before saying, "thanks. Now let's never speak of this again," she closed the door once more, followed by the sound of the shower running.

_Finally, a freaking break, _he though relieved while opening his luggage and grabbing sleeping clothes—loose pants and black shirt—and changed into them. He heard the door of the room knock, and upon opening it he saw a hotel staff member holding the pillows and blankets that Hanabi had asked for. Thanking the staff, he took the items and then closed the door behind him, setting up the couch for him to sleep in before lying down.

"Not bad. Big enough, pretty good lumbar support. Could be worse."

"Did you say something?"

Naruto looked up and saw Hanabi stepping out of the shower, drying her hair with the towel while sporting a very familiar set a pajamas.

"Hey Hinata has a similar type of pajamas."

She rolled her eyes, "you mean she has the exact same type. All the Hyuga women do."

"They do?"

She nodded, tossing her towel in the hamper before grabbing a brush and running it through her hair, "you know that the Hyuga clan is all about their standing in society and all the garbage. There are all sorts of rules we need to follow concerning how me present ourselves, how we interact with others, and even how we dress. Especially how we dress; and the women have it the worst. All our clothes have to be "modest", meaning you can at most show your wrists and your ankles, if you are lucky."

"And the women are okay with it?"

"It's not like we have much of a choice. Those teaching are conditioned in us from a very young age, making sure that they mold us into the "ideal" Hyuga woman: modest, patient, soft spoken, and not the least bit promiscuous."

"Wait, what?!" Naruto sat up, not believing what he just heard.

"Oh yeah, chastity is a huge thing in our clan," she said while grabbing one of her suitcases and putting the code for her lock, "the clan's reputation is airtight when it comes to scandals such as affairs, out of wedlock births, and pretty much anything even remotely related to sex; and the clan wishes to keep it that way, so that means making sure that all the Hyuga women are "properly educated" as to not bring shame to the clan. As far as the Hyuga are concerned, sex is just what you do when you want to have kids, and that's about it."

"You seem to know a lot about this. What, are you like the "exception" or something? Or were you spared from all this conditioning because you were the future head of the clan?"

"Not really. It's not like a clan secrete or anything, they explain it to all the Hyuga women when they start their training; and most Hyuga women just take it all in without questioning. I went through it just like every other Hyuga girl when they turned 13. Even my sister went through it, though she was more susceptible to it than I was. She would just follow all the rules and lessons while I constantly questioned it until I finally just gave up and went with it too."

_That. Explains. Everything._

Hanabi finished opening her lock, opening her luggage but then stopping before pulling anything out, "hey, Naruto? Can you...can you keep a secret."

"Uuuum...I guess?" he said nervously, unsure of where the conversation was going.

"Please don't tell anyone, but I...I..." she mumbled something that he couldn't hear.

"I didn't catch that."

"...I snore."

"That's it? Geez don't scare me like that."

"Well sorry, but to me It's really embarrassing!" she said indignantly.

"Okay fine, whatever. So what, are you afraid that you're going to keep me up all night? Because if that's the case, don't worry, I learned how to sleep through any noise when Boruto was born."

"No , I'm telling you because of this," she pulled out a small machine from her luggage, about the size of a shoe box, that had a plastic tube attached and a mouth mask attached to it, "I felt it best to just tell you upfront so that you wouldn't ask me. I have to use this while I sleep so that I won't snore."

"Is it loud?"

"No," she answered while setting it up on the night table. She then pulled out a vial and opened the top of the machine and pouring some of its contents in. Turning it on, it began shaking slightly before settling down and making a soft humming sound.

"There. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to hit the bed early. I have a long day ahead of me tomorrow," she smiled at him before putting the mask over her mouth and nose and getting under the covers.

"Sounds good to me," Naruto fell back on his pillows and closed his eyes before getting comfortable on the couch, "Good night Hanabi."

"Goodnight."

* * *

The smell was what woke him up.

"Nnnnngh..."

He couldn't really describe it. It was pungent, but not exactly unpleasant. It smelt like several different fruits and herbs mixed together and tossed into a vat of perfume. It was so thick that he could feel it seeping into his brain through his nose.

He tried to move, but his body felt heavy, as if it was full of lead. Even his head felt like it weighed a ton and just trying to move it from side to side was an impossible task. With great strain, he managed to fluttered his eyelids open, only to find that he was surround by a dense, pink fog.

_Where...am I...? _Even thinking was difficult.

He moved his eyes around, checking his surroundings to the best of his abilities. He wasn't in the hotel room, that was for sure. Looking down he saw that he was on his back, spread in a way that would have been impossible in the couch where he had been sleeping. He couldn't even tell on what he was currently on top of due to the dense fog and his muddled senses. However, none of that really caught his attention; what did catch his attention was that his clothes were gone, with the exception of his briefs.

_What the...?_

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming closer. He managed to move his gaze in front of him, where the sound was coming from; at first he only saw more fog, but then a silhouette began to form in it. Soon he could make out the shape of a person, a woman to be exact. A woman with long hair and a very shapely figure that was coming closer and closer.

_Hinata?_

The figure finally stepped out of the pink mist; and it wasn't Hinata.

_WHAT?!_

Naruto's eyes went wide, yet remained fixed in front of him, staring at his sister-in-law standing right in front of him.

Gone was the full body pajama set, instead she sported a short, thin nightie top that barely reached her midriff, and was barely held up by two strings wrapped around her shoulders; the top was complimented by a lacy, black lingerie that only covered her groin area, showing off her long, smooth legs. The ensemble hugged her body closely, revealing a slender yet curvy figure underneath, accentuated by the way she placed her hands on her hips and tilted her body slightly. She gave him a coy smile, eyeing him from top to bottom with her pale eyes while biting her lower lip. Perhaps it was due to the way she was dressed, but there was something in her eyes that made her gaze seem lustful, almost sultry.

_H-Hanabi?! _His heart was racing as he tried to speak, to ask her what was going on, only to find that he couldn't even do that. His mind was a jumbled mess, and it felt like it was only getting worse with every passing minute.

The Hyuga didn't say anything, instead making her way closer to him. Her eyes never leaving him, she walked as slowly and seductively as possible, making sure that every step was accompanied by a sway of her hips.

_This...this can't be happening... _the blonde ninja thought, his heart pounding against his chest as she finally reached the foot of whatever he was currently on. She climbed on, getting on her hands and knees and slowly making her way on top of him. Her face was soon right in front of his, her eyes staring directly into his, gazing at him hungrily. There was a small blush on her cheeks, and he could see that she was panting slightly.

_This...this can't be real... _he gulped, beginning to feel lightheaded.

She took his face gently in her hands.

Naruto felt his head spin and his eyelids grow heavy.

_This has to be a...a..._

She closed her eyes and lowered her face closer and closer, until he could feel her warm breath against his lips.

He tried to say something, but he could feel himself quickly losing consciousness as the thick smell began to engulf him stronger than before.

Just as he felt her press her lips against his, he closed his eyes and fell back into the darkness.

* * *

"Mmmmm..." Naruto slowly opened his eyes, only to recoil when sunlight hit his face directly. Sitting up, he rubbed his face before looking at his surroundings. He was in the hotel room, back on the couch, and everything was as it was the night before; everything except for the fact that Hanabi wasn't on the bed.

_Hanabi! _

The image of Hanabi in the nightie lying on top of him immediately came to mind, causing his heart to start beating faster. While still a bit fuzzy, he did remember bits and pieces of what had happened. He reached up and brushed his fingers against his lips, thinking back to the moment before he had blacked out. Looking back at the bed, he noticed that the sheets were thrown about, the machine she had shown him last night was missing its plastic tube, and her grey pajama set was on the floor.

_Oh god, _he struggled to breathe, his heart practically bursting from his chest, _did we—?_

"Naruto? Are you awake?" he heard from the bathroom. Looking up he saw a familiar face peeking out, "oh you are; good morning."

"H-Hanabi," he swallowed nervously.

She frowned, "is everything all right?"

"Y-Yeah..."

She opened the door—revealing that she was already dressed up and carrying the tube from her machine—and walked toward him, causing the blonde ninja to tense up, "are you sure? Because you seem off this morning."

Naruto didn't say anything, unsure of what to say. Hanabi was acting so casually towards him, as if nothing happened. Had it really been just a dream?

_But it felt so...real..._

He was pulled out of his thoughts when she placed her hand on his forehead and lowered herself until she was at eye level, "hmmm, you don't seem to have a fever; but you seem a bit red in the face. Did you have any problems sleeping last night?"

He didn't answer. He was too focused on her eyes; those pale eyes that he was certain had stared at him with the same intensity of that of a hungry animal about to pounce on its hapless prey. Now all they did was stare at him blankly, without even the smallest flicker of emotion behind them.

"Naruto?"

He shook his head, "sorry. I guess I just didn't sleep very well. With the long journey and the whole mess with the overbooked room, I guess it must have bothered me more than I thought."

"Is that it? Are you sure?"

_I also dreamt of you straddling me down and kissing me, _he thought to himself, though he would rather die than saying it out loud. After the misunderstanding from yesterday the last thing he needed was for his sister-in-law to think that he had erotic dreams of her.

"Yes," he lied.

"Well whatever the case, I suggest you get up and get ready," she pulled back and grabbed her clothes from the floor and folding them, "the first meeting with the clans of the Hidden Cloud start in an hour. Like I said, I don't need a body guard, but if you are going to insist on accompanying me then I expect you to be ready to leave in thirty minutes; I will not give a bad impression by arriving late."

"Right, right," he said hastily as he got up hastily and went into the bathroom. Before closing the door, he peeked at Hanabi one last time, only to see her set down the tube and mask next to her machine and pat it a few times while smiling. Closing the door, he turned on the sink and splashed some water on his face before looking at his reflection.

"Okay Naruto, calm down," he muttered to himself, "that was just a dream. A dream that meant nothing. You were just tired, and stressed, and pent up. It's not like this is the first time this has happened. Just need to make sure that it doesn't happen again during the rest of our stay."

With a final nod he took off his clothes and stepped into the shower.

* * *

**The Second Night**

"Woooh, that feels goooood," he sighed stepping out of the bathroom.

"You sure took your time," Hanabi said from the bed, looking up from the papers she was reading.

"Just want to make sure that I am completely rested tonight, so that I am not tempted to yawn in the middle of the meeting tomorrow; and since you already showered, I figured I could take my time and really enjoy myself. Take a nice warm shower, try some of those complimentary oils—"

_Rub one out._

"—and finish with a nice face mask treatment. Gotta be honest, I used to think those things were just a way to trick people out of their money, but man do I feel relaxed; and my skin is so smooth!"

"Oh, can I feel it?"

"Uuuuuh..."

"Joke. That was a joke Naruto."

"Joke, right, right," he said quickly. Fortunately, Hanabi had turned her attention back to the papers so she didn't seem to notice. He took the opportunity to get on his couch, making sure this time to get as comfortable as possible.

"Ugh, this is so tedious," Hanabi grumbled before gathering all the pages on the bed, "why should I have to give up my sleep just because these guys are too afraid to outright state what they want? I'm just going to give this a quick look tomorrow and then ask them to give me their opinion on each policy straightforward and see how much they prepared for all of this."

Setting the papers aside, she pulled out the vial from the day before and poured some of it in the machine before turning it on. Once it was ready, she grabbed the mask and put it on.

"You're going to sleep?"

"Yeah might as well. Don't feel like doing any more work tonight," she said turning off the light.

"All right then, goodnight," he responded before turning around closing his eyes.

"Goodnight Naruto."

* * *

There it was again.

The smell: thick, heavy, and sickeningly sweet. It engulfed him completely, almost like a blanket wrapping around his body. This time, however, it was slightly different. His mind felt less hazy than last time, and his head didn't feel like it was weighed down by a ton of bricks.

He opened his eyes—this time with less difficulty — and his breathe stopped short. He was back in the strange place from last time (pink fog as far as the eye could see) but this time Hanabi was already on top of him. Her face was flushed and her cheeks tinted red as she eyed his body hungrily.

_This again?! How?! I made sure to be relaxed this time before going to bed, so why am I having the same exact dream as last time?! _

His train of thought was stopped when the Hyuga slowly licked her lips, causing something to stir inside of him. She reached towards his face and Naruto thought for a moment that she was going to kiss him like last time; however, she simply placed her hand on his face and stroked his cheek while looking deep into his eyes.

_Can she talk? Can I talk? I mean I couldn't last time and I still can't move this time; but I'm able to think clearly now, so..._

"Hanabi?"

She grinned at the revelation that he could speak, moving her hand down from his face to his chest, tracing circular patterns on it.

"Um Hanabi? I don't think we should do this," he swallowed nervously while she continued to feel up his chest, "I mean, I know you're not real, but this still feels wrong."

Ignoring what he was saying, the Hyuga slid back until she was sitting on his lap while still holding him down. She slowly began moving her hands up and down his torso, admiring ever sculpted muscle from his hard pecs to his cut abs. With every touch and caress, her breathing became more labored while Naruto felt his face grow hotter and hotter.

_What do I do? What do I do?! This...this is wrong! I can't be having these sorts of thoughts about Hanabi. I'm married to her sister! I love my wife! I would never cheat on—_

"MMMPH!"

She suddenly lunged forward, cradling his head in her arms before pulling him for a kiss; however, this wasn't like the soft, gently kiss from last time. This one was rougher, more forceful, with Hanabi claiming his lips while tightening her grip on him. He felt her dig her fingers into his hair while simultaneously nipping his mouth.

Naruto froze_—_at least mentally, his body was still just as unresponsive as before_—_unsure of what to do or even what to think. He had never been in a situation like this, in the real world or even in a dream. Having someone want him so bad, so desperately, was something new to him.

He felt confused.

He felt guilty.

He felt...oddly flattered.

The way she was kissing him, holding him down while trying to get him to let her in was just so...forceful. He had never felt anything like this before, not even with his wife. Especially not with his wife. Hinata had always been more reserved and meeker, resulting in him having to make the first move and subsequently taking the lead; but this was different, with Hanabi not hesitating for a single second. He could feel her passion, her lust, her desire to have him. She WANTED him.

It was...really hot.

_I mean, it is just a dream, right? A dream where I apparently have no control. So, I'm not doing anything wrong here, right? In the real world I wouldn't do this, and Hanabi sure as hell wouldn't either. It's just a dream._

_So...it wouldn't be wrong...if I—WHOA!_

Having relaxed slightly while lost in thought, the Hyuga heiress wasted no time in pushing her tongue into his mouth, deepening their kiss while exploring every nook and cranny inside. Initially caught off guard, Naruto closed his eyes and returned the kiss, his tongue now clashing with hers for dominance.

_Man, she's really into it, _he thought as she took control and pulled his tongue into her mouth.

It was nothing like making out with Hinata. When they were dating she had been so shy about kissing that it took several dates before he gave her a small peck on the lips. The situation got slightly better when they were married, but only slightly. Sure, he was able to put more "ompf" into it whenever they had sex, but those instances where so few and far between that they might as well not even happen. Regardless, Naruto always had to be the one to push for their kissing to become more heated, while Hinata always just sort of let it happened; and if he was being honest, at times it kind of turned him off since he felt like he was forcing himself on his reluctant wife.

But this was different. Hanabi went straight for the kill, clearly intent on taking charge. She bit his lip, she sucked on his tongue, she pulled on his hair while holding his body down. He felt like he could barely breathe, that she was trying to suck the air out of him. God, it was so exhilarating!

"Pwaah!"

Eventually she dill pull pant, looming over him panting while a thin strip of drool hung between them. Naruto was also panting hard, his heart pounding and his head feeling lightheaded and dizzy.

_Whoa...that was amazing. I feel like I might faint... _he struggled to keep his thoughts straight as his head became more muddled and his eyelids became heavier and heavier.

_Wait..._

It wasn't his imagination, the smell was starting to grow stronger and overwhelm him once more. Hs vision began to tunnel, the darkness closing behind the Hyuga. With a final wink, she blew him a kiss before his senses where overpowered and he lost consciousness.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes, only to shield them when a flash of sunlight hit him directly.

"Oh good, you're awake; that saves me the trouble of having to wake you up myself," Hanabi turned from the curtains that she had just opened, "I know it's early but I figured you might want to take this chance to take a shower, brush your teeth, and make sure you look presentable for our meeting. I've got to look over the notes they gave me yesterday, so I'll wait until you are done. Sound good?"

Naruto didn't say anything.

"Naruto? Hello?"

He rubbed his eyes, just to make sure that he was indeed awake. Hanabi stood in front of him, sporting her usual grey pajama set and a bad case of bed head.

"Hey! I'm talking to you! Hello!" she snapped her fingers in front of him, catching his attention,

"Uuuummm."

The image of Hanabi panting on top of him while looking at him lustfully flashed in his head. The flush of her cheek, the heaving and trembling of her body, the half lidded and sultry eyes staring him deep into his eyes; a stark contrast to the annoyed and borderline angry look he was getting from her right now.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Sorry...still tired..." he mumbled half-heartedly.

"Look, just go and wash up please. I would prefer it if my bodyguard's breathe didn't smell like sulfur throughout our meeting today," she said before sitting on the bed again and looking back at her notes.

"Right," Naruto got up and went into the bathroom, turning on the sink and splashing some water on his face before looking into the mirror. He didn't look tired, and he actually felt quite well rested.

_So why the hell did I have that dream again?!_

It was all so clear in his head: the way Hanabi felt up his body, how she latched on to him, how she kissed him with enough intensity and passion that it almost felt like she was trying to suck his face. To him it all seem so real, disturbingly real if he were honest.

_Is it possible that I—_

"No, absolutely not," he shook his head, rejecting that notion entirely, "I love Hinata. She's smart, kind, funny, and hot. She's the hottest women in all of Konoha, not even close."

He closed his eyes and focused on remembering his wife's body and the times when they had made love. Sure, they were few and far and between, but they were still amazing. He was the luckiest man in all the village, even if at times he forgot.

"Yeah, that's right. I have the best wife in all of Konoha. These dreams are just that, dreams. They don't mean anything, except that I'm pent up. Well, I'm going to fix that when I get home. I'm going to take Hinata to dinner, she'll wear that black dress that looks amazing on her, and then—ah shit."

He looked down at the erection that had formed from thinking of his wife in the black dress. Grumbling to himself, he made sure the door was locked before stepping into the shower, turning on the cold water, and doing his best to rub one out quickly before Hanabi got suspicious.

* * *

**The Third Night**

"That's great honey! Did you take a picture? Can you send it to me? Perfect! Looks like I got a new wallpaper? What? Oh, she's fine. Yeah no, there hasn't been any sort of attempt against her life. Okay I'll tell her you say hi. Listen, I have to hang up; the hotel only allows the first 10 minutes of out of village calls be free, and I don't want your family to get another bill because of me. Can't wait to see you again. Love you too Hinata. Bye," with a final kiss he hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Naruto turned to see Hanabi walking out of the bathroom in her pajamas.

"Hinata. She says hi by the way."

She scowled, "are you making long distance calls on the Hyuga clan's funds?"

"I asked the receptionist and she told me that every room gets ten minutes free per day when making long distance calls," he assured her.

"And what if I needed to make a call home now?" she crossed her arms and glared at him.

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "I...I didn't think of that..."

"You're right, you didn't," she flicked his forehead, "fortunately, I don't have to."

"Then why did you—?!"

"Because this is still a mission and you are still my employee. I know I said it wasn't as dangerous as the briefing said, but you still decided to take the job anyway. So I expect you to be professional and not have your personal life get in the way."

"Geez it was just a phone call. I'm sorry I wanted to check on my wife and kids to see how they were doing," he replied bitterly.

Hanabi was about to respond—most likely with something snide—but stopped herself. Taking a deep breath, she looked at Naruto, "I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

"I snapped at you, again, and I shouldn't have done that. I'm the head of the Hyuga clan, and I should act like it instead of acting like a spoiled brat."

"I mean, yeah, it was uncalled for. Though I guess I can kind of understand why you are in such a bad mood; these meetings can be a drag, and if it were me I would also—"

"No it's not that. Trust me, I'm more than used to long drawn out meetings by now, we have like two every week by home. No, the reason I got mad was because...because you were talking to my sister...and I got jealous."

"...what do you mean?" Naruto asked carefully, though he could hear alarms blaring in his head.

Hanabi sighed, walking to her bed and taking a seat. After a moment of silence she said, "Konohamaru and I are...going through a rough patch."

"Oh..." he blinked, unsure of what to respond.

"Gods, this is so stupid," she grabbed a pillow and buried her face in it before letting out a muffled groan, "here I am trying to broker a new treaty with the Hidden Cloud village, and I'm letting a stupid relationship get in my head like some teenager still in the academy."

"I see...well..." Naruto stumbled, trying to think of what to say. He had heard that Hanabi and Konohamaru had become an item about a year ago, but he never looked into the details of their relationship. Mostly because he was too busy with his own things and he was never one to be into gossip.

"That's why when I heard you and my sister talking on the phone, hearing you be all lovey dovey, I just...I just got jealous of what she had," she said poking her fingers together embarrassed, "and I took it all out on you. I shouldn't have done that. I just...I want something like that with a guy that I like."

_Oh thank god, that's what she meant, _"look, maybe you're being a bit too hard on yourself. I mean, it's not like you two have broken up, right? I'm sure you can make it work if you just look and try to figure out what's wrong."

"I know exactly what's wrong," she blew a strand of hair from her face annoyed, "I'm an ice cold, overbearing shrew and guys like him just aren't into that."

"That seems a bit harsh..." _thought not inaccurate..._

Hanabi sighed, grabbing the small vial from her nightstand and pouring a few drops into her machine, "let's be honest, he's not entirely wrong. Being brought up as a Hyuga AND as the heir to the entire clan means being prim and proper at all times, not even letting a single hair to be our of place. If I had known this would be the result, I would have just slacked off and let my sister take over again."

Naruto didn't say anything.

"Just forget I said anything, okay? Let's just go to bed," she muttered before switching on the machine and dropping back onto the bed once it begam to whir and hum.

"Sure," he said awkwardly before grabbing his sheet setting himself down on the couch, "goodnight Hanabi."

"Goodnight..."

* * *

_Here we go again..._

Naruto found himself once more in the haze filled room, with a very familiar weight pressing down on top of him. He felt her nipping at his neck playfully, followed by her moving down to his collarbone and then his chest.

_Not this time, _he thought firmly. He may be stuck in this recurring dream, but he was not going to let it play around with him anymore. His mind wasn't muddled anymore (for now) so he made sure to focus entirely on his wife that was waiting for him in the real world.

_I love my wife, I love my wife, I love my wife, _he chanted internally like a mantra.

Hanabi pulled herself up, glaring at the man under her. Naruto simply looked away, not even bothering to meet her gaze.

SMACK

"Ow!" he spun his head around as his chest stung in pain, "what the fuck!?"

SMACK

The heiress puller her hand back after hitting the exact same spot.

"Hey quit it!" he said angrily.

He raised her hand again, preparing to strike once more. Focusing all of his strength onto his right hand, the blonde ninja manage to shoot it forward and grab her by the wrist, intercepting it before she could land the blow.

"Ha!" he sneered in triumph, enjoying the shocked look on her face; however, it soon changed into a mischievous smirk, causing his heart to beat faster.

"W-What are you—?"

She slid her wrist down until her hand was holding his, slowly caressing his palm with her delicate fingers. He tried to pull away, but that last burst of energy apparently took all he had, and soon he found himself held by her grip and not vice versa. She raised his hand to her face and planted a kiss on his knuckles, causing him to blush.

"Nngh!"

He squirmed as she suddenly stuck his finger in her mouth, slowly beginning to suck and roll her tongue around it. She looked deep into his eyes, bearing deep within him while dragging her tongue against his finger in such a sultry manner.

_I...love...my w-wife..._ Naruto struggled to focus, unable to look away from her eyes; smooth, perfect pearls with just a tinge of lavender looking at him with such lustful desire that he had never experienced before.

Eventually—though slowly—Hanabi pulled his finger out of her mouth. Smiling wickedly, she then moved it up to the strings holding up her top, guiding his hand until the strings where all tangled between his fingers.

He realized what she was about to do, "W-Wait..."

She jerked his hand back, causing it to pull on the strings and then unravel, the garment quickly sliding off before dropping on him completely. His eyes went wide as the heir of the Hyuga clan was currently topless, her breast hanging in front of him in all their glory.

_I...I...I..._

She lowered his hand to her chest and pressed it against one of her breast, his palm pushing against her hardening nipple. Out of instinct—at least that what he told himself—he felt his fingers squeeze the supple mound, causing her to gasp softly yet show no other sign displeasure from it.

It was completely different from Hinata. Sure, she wasn't as big as his wife—no one other than Tsunade was—but they felt rounder, softer even. They weren't as pale either, meaning that they didn't have those blue veins that were sometimes visible under Hinata's almost translucent skin in the right light. Not only that, but even though they were wonderfully soft to the touch, Hanabi breast felt firm enough to hold up even without any support. She was topless and leaning forward, yet her breast only hung over ever so slightly, something that Hinata could definitely not pull off; even before she had breast fed their two children her breasts had always sagged a bit whenever she didn't have any support—

_No! What am I thinking!? I don't care if this is just a dream, I am NOT comparing Hinata to Hanabi and her soft—_

She dropped his hand and began fondling her breasts herself.

—_cushiony—_

Smiling at him, she began to lean in closer and closer.

—_in...inviting—_

She loomed over him, her breast hanging so close to his face that they were almost touching him.

He couldn't help lick his lips, his eyes glued to the mounds in front of him, "H-Hanabi_—_mmmph."

She pressed her tits against his face, enveloping him completely in a loving embrace. They were soft—god they were soft—and warm, and smelled faintly of vanilla. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, completely enthralled by the softness surrounding him. Giggling softly, she began groping and pressing her tits with his head still between them, the supple flesh sinking against his face with every squeeze.

_This...this is the best... _Naruto blissfully thought to himself, while rubbing his face against her chest, _I've always wanted to do this. I could never get Hinata do agree to this, so I might as well enjoy it while I can. It's just a dream after all, right? In that case..._

He turned his head slightly and kissed one of her breast softly, feeling her shudder against him when he did. Amused at her response, he continued to kiss and nip at her soft, sensitive skin the same way she had done before to him. Letting go of her tits, she wrapped her arms around his head and pulled him even deeper into her embrace, his head being guided in between her bountiful mounds (which his was more than happy to comply with). She moved his head from side to side, and he could feel her tits bouncing and jiggling in response.

He never wanted it to end.

_Just a little longer, _he sighed, looking up at Hanabi's loving gave from her tits.

"Just...a little..." he mumbled as his eyes began to feel heavy and slowly begin to close until he was surrounded by darkness again.

* * *

"I believe that is enough for today," the delegate from the Hidden Cloud said while his assistant gathered their papers.

"Indeed,"Hanabi nodded while putter her own papers in her folder, "so then, I'll take your draft and suggestions and look over them tonight. We agree that everything in Clauses 1-6 are acceptable for both parties, yes?"

"Yes ma'am. We will pass them on to the Raikage later today and then proceed to look at clauses 7-8. With any luck we should have a final draft of the treaty in two to three days."

"Excellent. We shall resume tomorrow at 10 then; let's go Naruto," she got up and walked out of the conference room with her blonde bodyguard.

"Oh my goooood, why won't this just end already?" she groaned once they were outside. Handing her folder to him she rubbed her temples tiredly, "lord knows how many changes that old goat is going to want to make to the next few paragraphs. It's going to take us hours just to agree in the introductory sentences, I just know it."

"Y-Yeah that sucks..." Naruto mumbled while making sure that his eyes were glued to the folder she had handed to him; he didn't dare to lift his eyes up, least they wander towards Hanabi and his thoughts turned back to those that had pestered him all throughout the morning.

_Have they always been that big?_

The images from his dream the night before were still fresh in his head, as if Hanabi's breasts had ingrained in his mind. At first he had simply chalked it up to the fact that it had just been a dream and thus they had been "exaggerated" to make them look perfect. Yet, out of curiosity, he couldn't help himself to discretely look to make sure from the corner of his eye; and once he did, he couldn't help but notice a few things.

_Did her chest always stick out like that?_

_Are her clothes form fitting or just small?_

_Did they always bounce like that when she walked?_

It only got worse and worse, to the point where he had to slap himself hard in the face before he entered the conference room. Once in there, he made sure to look anywhere except at Hanabi and focused as hard as he could on the most mundane and boring things possible. The last thing he needed was to have a massive hard on while in the middle of such an important conference; fortunately, the heiress and the Hidden Cloud representatives where so engrossed with the treaty that they didn't even notice.

_Just gotta get to the hotel room and call Hinata. Just gotta get to the hotel—_

"OOF!"

"Hey!"

Naruto looked down at the glaring Hyuga that he had bumped into, her back pressed up against him.

"Watch where you are going!" she snapped at him.

"Sorry! Sorry!" he apologized, jumping a good foot away from her.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head before continuing.

_Damm it man, calm down! If you keep it up, she's definitely going to know something is wrong! Just watch where you are going and don't...think...about... _his thoughts trailed off once she lifted his gaze and caught sight of Hanabi walking in front of him; or more accurate, the way her hips were swaying while she walked.

He rubbed his eyes to make sure that he was seeing things right. Sure enough, it seemed that with every step her behind—which he suddenly noticed was barely confided by the tight skirt she was wearing—seemed to jiggle and bounce in a sultry, inviting manner.

"Uhh...Uhhhh," he stammered.

"Hmmm?" she turned her head without slowing her pace, "didn't you say something?"

"No!" he shook his head quickly, "just coughing! Got something in my throat!"

"Jeez, you're weird," she rolled her eyes and turned her head back. Naruto, meanwhile, felt like his head was running a mile a minute with questions, all while his eyes never left Hanabi's backside.

_Did she always walk like that?! _

_No..no I would have remembered that! Right?_

_Has it always been...that nice?_

_No, what am I thinking?!_

_Wait...is she doing this un purpose? Is this because I bumped into her?_

_Is this a trap?_

_Is she...flirting with me?_

_No wait, that can't be it!_

_But she was walking like that in the dreams too..._

_Was it really a dream!?_

_IS THIS A DREAM?! _

_ARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

* * *

**The fourth night**

Naruto laid on the couch, holding a book that he had bought earlier in front of him. He made it look like he was reading, but it was all just an act. In truth, he was discretely observing Hanabi, who was currently on her bed looking over papers, barely even paying attention to him.

_I have to make sure, _he thought to himself while turning the page, _something doesn't feel right here. The recurring dreams would be one thing, but add what happened this afternoon and suddenly there is something fishy going on here. Could Hanabi really be trying to seduce me? I know that it sounds stupid, insane even; I mean I'm married to her sister, and she's dating one of my best friends! This isn't one of the pervy sage's books, this is real life!_

_But still, I have to be sure. If I'm not, then I'll go crazy and maybe do something stupid that I will regret forever. _

The sound of Hanabi yawning snapped him back to the present, "well, that's enough for tonight. I think I'm going to hit the hay."

"Okay," Naruto answered without looking up from his book.

"You're staying up?" she asked while opening her small vial and pouring it inside her machine.

"Just a little while longer; I'm getting really into this book," he lied.

"Fine. Just don't stay up too late; I can't have you yawing through the meeting tomorrow," she placed her mask on and got under the covers, "night."

He just grunted in response. He laid there on the couch, quietly watching the Hyuga heiress, waiting for something to happen. She suddenly moved, causing him to perk up, but then it turned out she was just rolling to her side. A few minutes later he could distinctively hear her breathing become louder and slower.

_She must be asleep. Time to do some snooping, _he got up from the couch and began looking around the room as quietly as possible. He checked the bathroom, the closet, and even the mini fridge for anything out of place, but found nothing. He then tiptoed closer to the bed, until he was standing right next to his sister in law. He got down on all fours and checked under the bed, only to find it was empty. Getting up on his knees, he quietly checked the drawer at her bedside table, but no luck there either.

_Gods, what am I doing? This is ridiculous, _he sighed closing the drawer, _I'm spying on my wife's sister for crying out loud. All because of some stupid dreams that probably mean no—_

"Mmmmnn," the young woman suddenly rolled over again, resulting in her face being inches away from Naruto's. He froze, his breathe stopped short, and he felt as if his heart had dropped to his stomach.

_Crap, crap, crap, crap!_

She muttered something and shifted in her sleep.

_I'm dead; I'm so, so dead._

"Konohamaru..." she mumbled.

He didn't move.

"I...love...you.."

She turned away again, causing him to let out a sigh of relief and fall on his butt. Not wasting any time, he crawled away from the bed and back on to the couch.

_That was way to close! I she had woken up, I would have been in deep shit,_ he thought to himself, trying to calm down his racing heart, _fuck, what was I thinking?! _

Closing his eyes he took a deep breath before letting it out slowly, eventually managing to calm himself down.

_There just dreams; just stupid dreams. I can't believe I actually though Hanabi had something to do with them in real life. Fuck this, I'm going to bed._

Grabbing his covers, he placed his head on his pillow and closed his eyes.

_Trying to seduce me, yeah right. As if she would do that to her sister and her boyfriend. Plus, she clearly loves Konohamaru, even if they are currently in a row. I doubt she throw that away for something as stupid as flirting with an idiot like me._

"_I..love..you..."_

…_he sure is a lucky one though._

* * *

_Why the fuck did I say that?!_

There he was again, in the same dream as always; at least that's what he inferred from the strong smell and weigh currently pressing down on him. However, he had his eyes closed shut, and there was no way in hell that he was going to open them.

_Ignore it, ignore it, ignore it..._he thought to himself while squeezing his eyes shut, _it's just a dream, it will be over soon._

He felt his head being wrapped in a familiar, soft embrace.

_Nope, nope, nope, _he clenched his jaw.

He felt Hanabi's tits being fondled and pressed against his face.

_Not falling for it, not falling for it..._

After what seemed like an eternity, she finally pulled her chest away from his face much to his relief and slight disappointment (though he still refused to open his eyes). Then, he felt her get off of him, followed by the sound of her feet shuffling against the floor (if there even was one).

_Oh thank god it's over...I made it. I don't think I could take anymore, even if it is just a dream. Thankfully, it's finally over; I mean, what else could she possibly—WOAH!_

His train of thought was suddenly cut off when he felt something drop onto his crotch.

Something big and plump.

_No..._

Something soft and curvy.

_No, no, no..._

Something that felt very familiar.

Despite himself, Naruto opened his eyes; and then his breathe caught short.

Hanabi looked over her shoulder and winked at him, though he barely noticed it. After all, how could he look anywhere else but at her bare, slender back that lead down to her ass, currently undressed and pressing down on his groin with only his boxers in between them.

Naruto swallowed hard, unable to peel his eyes off at what was in front of him. This had to be a dream, there was no other explanation; because how else could he have missed something so...so perfect.

The way it complimented her hour glass figure. The way it was wide enough to cover his whole waist, yet did not show any signs of sagging fat. The way it pressed sturdily against him, yet at the same time felt indescribably soft. It was amazing in every sense of the word. He didn't even bother to compare it to Hinata's, knowing that there was no point.

Hanabi's had the best ass he had ever seen. It was no contest.

_Oh no..._ He could feel himself getting hard. Not just that, but he was getting painfully hard, the hardest he had gotten in a long time.

_Shit, shit, shit! _He tried thinking of the un-sexiest things possible to get it to stop, but it was no use; especially not with Hanabi's perfect behind sitting on it. Soon he was at full mast and harder than steel, the large bulge in his briefs smack in the middle of her cheeks and reaching up to the lower part of her back.

She moved her hands down to her cheeks and pressed them together, clamping down on his rigid rod and causing him to wince. She grinned at his reaction, licking her lips lustfully while a mischievous spark flickered in her eyes. Letting go, she moved her hands to her legs before arching her back slightly, giving him one last wink.

"DONT!"

She pushed back against his rigid cock, grinding her soft ass against it as hard as she could.

_FUUUUUUCK!_

Naruto clenched his jaw so tightly that he swore that he heard his teeth crack. This was torture, no other way of putting it. He hadn't felt this hard and pent up in years—dream or real life—and now the most perfect ass was grinding against his length, adding more fuel to the fire. The fact that he hadn't blown his load was nothing short of a miracle.

"HNNNG! NNNGH!" he squirmed under her as she pushed down on him again.

Suddenly, he felt her lift herself from him, causing him to let out a loud sigh of relief.

_Oh thank god! It's finally ovEEEERRRRRR!_

He felt her suddenly grabbing his dick and moving it before sitting down on his groin once more. This time, however, she began moving her hands up and down his cock, rubbing it slowly and sensually.

_OH COME ON!_

"GUH!" he grimaced hard as he suddenly felt her press his dick against her own crotch before rubbing herself against it, basically using his rod to masturbate herself; even with the fabric between them, he could feel the heat coming off from her pussy.

_SHIT! FUCK! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!_ He screamed internally, feeling something about to burst out of him, squeezing his eyes shut hard trying in vain to hold it in.

_I'M GONNA...I'M GONNA—_

* * *

"GAH!"

He woke up with a jolt, breathing heavily and his heart racing. Looking around he saw that it was still dawn, sunlight peeking through the curtains just barely. Even Hanabi was still asleep peacefully on her bed. Yet something felt off to him. He pulled his covers and his eyes went wide.

_SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! _He jumped out of bed and made a beeline to the bathroom, closing the door behind him and making sure to lock it. He quickly removed his boxers, ignoring his full mast springing out, and instead placing the cum stained briefs under the turned on faucet.

_God fucking damnit! _He swore while furiously scrubbing the garment under the pouring water, _how could this have happened?! How the fuck am I having a wet dream as a full grown adult?!_

The question was completely rhetorical, and he knew it; he knew exactly why it had happened, he just didn't want to accept it.

There was a knock on the door, "Naruto?"

He froze.

"Are you in there?"

"Y-Yes."

"I heard you running to the bathroom. Is everything all right in there? Do you want me to come in?"

He felt his dick throb after that last question.

"No! I mean...it's...it's a mess in here! Don't come it!"

"A mess!? Is that why I can hear the water running? What happened?!"

"I...I..." he could feel himself break into a cold sweat, trying to come up with a reason to keep Hanabi as far away from him as possible, "I...threw up!"

"What?"

"Y-Yeah! I must have caught a virus or something. I made it to the bathroom but I couldn't make it to the toilet before it was too late so now my shirt is covered in vomit," he lied desperately.

"Ugh, too much information. Are you going to be all right?"

"A-Actually, no. I'm still feeling queasy. I don't think it would be a good idea for me to go to the meeting today. What if I suddenly have to throw up again right in the middle of it?"

"Hmmm, you may have a point."

_Yes, yes! _"I'm really sorry, but I think it would be best if I stayed in the room for the rest of the day. I mean, if that's okay with you."

After a moment of silence Hanabi said, "all right fine. I'll call the receptionist and see if there are any free bathrooms I can use; don't want my clothes to reek of whatever you did in there. I'll have them bring you some medicine too for your stomach."

"Thanks; again, I'm really sorry Hanabi. You hired me to be your bodyguard and I—"

"Don't worry about it; you just focus on getting better Naruto."

"R-Right," Naruto stood alone in the bathroom quietly, listening to the heiress moving around on the other side of the door. Eventually, he heard the sound of a door opening in closing, most likely because she had left the room. Taking his shirt of on lighting speed, he jumped into the shower and turned on the cold water and grabbed his stiff as a board cock.

"Come on, come on, come on!" he muttered angrily while pumping his hand pump and down and trying to think back to the last time he and his wife had sex. He had to do something to get those images out of his head.

The flowing brown hair.

_Stop..._

That slender yet curvy body.

_STOP._

Those firm yet soft tits.

_I SAID STOP!_

That perfect, perfect ass.

_I SAID—!_

"FUCK!" he yelled letting go of his cock which sent out a painful shock into his groin causing him to tense up and grab the shower handle tightly. He had heard about this—and read about it a few times in the pervy sage's books—but he never thought it would happen to him. Suddenly he understood why the old man was constantly looking for women to get his rocks off. It wasn't the worse pain he had ever felt (he was a ninja after all) but damn it if it wasn't enough to make him want to bang his head against the wall so he wouldn't have to think about it. He needed to let it out, but as it currently stood, all he could think of was—

He shook his head, _no. I am not going to cross that line. I may not be able to control my dreams, but damn it, I can control myself in the real world. I will not betray my wife like that, not even for a quick one. I just need to endure it in for two more days. Two more days, then I'll be back home and this will all be just a horrible memory that I will suppress at all costs. _

_Until then, I'm going to need to avoid Hanabi; and I know exactly how to do it. _

* * *

"Haaaaaa...so much better," Naruto sighed while dipping his body into the warm water after folding his towel and setting it next to him. He was currently at a local hot spring in the outskirts of the village. It wasn't much, just a small venue for 10 people tops, but it was perfect for Naruto's plan.

_Allright, I placed a shadow clone in the room and managed to sneak out without anyone noticing. I can camp out here until it's time for us to leave for Konoha, buying food from the stores around while sending a new clone over there every couple of hours. Hanabi will never suspect a thing and I'll just switch places with the clone when they leave the village. At that point all I have to do is keep my distance from her until we get back home and then everything will be back to normal. _

"Heh, sometimes I amaze even myself with how clever I can be," he chuckled while taking a sip from the milk bottle he had purchased at the entrance.

"Really now?"

He spat out the drink, struggling to catch his breath before turning around.

"Hanabi?!"

"Why don't you tell me more about how clever you are?"

He was about to make up some excuse as to why he was in the hot springs when he noticed a few things. One, her tone did not show anger of any sort. Two, she seemed more amused than anything else. Three, she was wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around her noticeably shaped figure.

"Did you really think I wouldn't be able to tell the difference between you and a shadow clone?" she smirked at him.

"Uumm Hanabi, I don't think this is the right time to be talking about this," he said nervously, trying his hardest to avert his gaze.

"What, because of this?" she pointed down.

"Y-Yeah."

"You're right, how stupid of me. Let me fix that."

Before he could even think, she dropped the towel completely, leaving herself completely bare in front of him.

"H-HANABI!?" his eyes went wide and his dick sprung up so fast it actually caused a splash on the surface of the water.

"Much better," she sighed while stretching her body and giving him a full view.

"W-WHAT ARE Y-YOU DOING?!" he stammered, his face bright red.

"You're supposed to be clever, what does it look like I'm doing?" she laughed coyly while getting into the water herself.

"Hanabi this is the men's side, what if someone else comes in?!" he said desperately.

"Don't worry about it. I paid the owner to close off the resort for the rest of the afternoon. No one is coming in while we are here; so just relax already."

Naruto felt anything but relaxed at the moment.

"Mmmmn these springs are doing wonders to my skin," she purred while rubbing her arms and legs slowly, "it feels so soft and smooth."

_This is a dream; this has to be a dream._

"Do you want to feel for yourself?" she smiled at him before slowly making her way towards him.

_WAKE UP, WAKE UP! _He thought, pinching and slapping himself furiously. He suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck, only to find Hanabi looking up at him with half lidded eyes and flushed cheeks.

Naruto felt like his face was on fire.

"What's with that reaction? A beautiful woman such as myself is throwing herself at you, and you look like you are about die of a heart attack," she pouted, "or maybe...I'm just not pressing the right buttons—"

"I HAVE TO GO!" Naruto jumped back and got up from the pool, only realizing too late his mistake.

"Oooooh what do we have heeeeere?" Hanabi asked, the sultriness in her eyes unmistakable as they stood fixed on the massive pole in front of her.

"I-I can explain! T-This isn't what it looks—gah!"

She reached out and took his dick into her soft—yet firm—grip, running her fingers up and down along its sides teasingly. After a few minutes she stopped and began lowering her head down towards it.

"Wait Hanabi don't—!"

The brown haired girl licked the tip of his shaft, causing him to stop talking and suck in his breathe. Enjoying the reaction, Hanabi kept going, loving her tongue around the top a little longer before making her way down.

_WHAT. THE. FUUUUCK. _Naruto gritted his teeth as he felt her slowly drag her tongue upwards on the side of his cock while fondling his sack. She repeated this a few times before planting a kiss on the head and pulling back. Before he could even say anything, she opened her mouth and wrapped it around his dick, causing him to gasp and tense up. She began to suck and bob her head, managing to take in a little over half of it before it reached the back of her throat, causing her to gag slightly; still, she refused to pull away and instead continue to suck while dragging her tongue against its underside.

_Fuck, shit, fuck! What the hell is going on?! This isn't a dream, this is real! So why the fuck is Hanabi—guh! _He gripped the side of the pool tight enough for his fingers to sink into to sand, _damnit it, I feel like I'm about to burst! I need to hold it in! I need to—_

"Geez Naruto..."

He looked down and saw Hanabi pulling herself off, while still holding on to his cock, and pressing its shaft against her cheek.

"If you want to cum you can you know," she kissed his cock before taking it in her mouth again.

That did it.

Grabbing onto her head, Naruto let out a guttural groan right as he finally came in her mouth, rope after rope gushing out to the point where it filled her mouth completely. The heiress closed her eyes and moaned softly, relishing the hot, sticky liquid being poured in to the point where her cheeks began to bulge. Once he was finally done, she began gulping it all down, he lips pressed tightly around his shaft until the last drop slid down her throat. She finally let go, causing him to stumble back and his dick to pop out of her mouth, traces of cum and drool hanging from it; running her finger across her lips, she licked it clean before smiling at him.

"Delicious; but—"

She jumped at him, straddling down his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck again, ensuring that she was at eye level with the red faced shinobi.

"It's not enough. I want more; and, more importantly, I want it NOW."

"I...I..." he stammered incomprehensibly.

"Come on Naruto, I know you want it just as much as I do; in fact," she rubbed her hot sex against his, causing it to get hard almost immediately, "I know you want it even more."

"W-What? I-I d-don't—"

"Shhh," she pressed her finger against his lips, "don't lie to me, I know the truth. I know that my prude of a sister can barely satisfy you, that you are pent up and desperately need some sort of release."

"How do you—?"

"You mean aside from the obvious?" she giggled, squeezing his stiff member between her thighs, causing him to wince, "because I know my sister; but more importantly, because I know my clan. I told you didn't I? All the Hyuga women are essentially taught to be devoid of any lustful desires, to be as promiscuous as an 80 year old nun. When it comes to sex outside of procreation, most of the women in my clan fear it like the plague."

"You seem to have gotten over that fear," he swallowed nervously.

She grinned at him, giving him a smoldering look that made his cock throb again, "I'm the exception, always have been; even back when they tried to turn me into a proper Hyuga woman. I would pretend to go along with it, learn all their rules and follow them in public, but I never actually believed them. Do you have any idea how many adult books and pictures I have purchased in my life while no one was looking? How many times I would touch myself at night, imagining, dreaming of doing everything that I had been told was "depraved" and "sinful"? Trust me, even your old teacher would have been impressed; but that wasn't enough. More than anything I wanted to experience the real thing, over and over again. That, is where you factor in."

"Hanabi we can't! I have a wife! And you have a boyfriend! Just have Konohamaru take care of your urges, I'm sure he would be more than willing!"

"You think I haven't tried?" she sneered, "grandson of the third Hokage and pupil/friend to the man who invented the sexy transformation jutsu? I thought I had hit the big time with him, that I was getting a stud with a drive equal to mine. Instead, what did I get? A puny dick that blew his load in two minutes and was done for the rest of the night. I tried Naruto, I tried so hard, and if it were just his size then I might have actually managed to find a way to make do; but he was so weak willed! I was willing to do it every day—twice even—but he couldn't keep up! After the first week he was practically begging me to slow down, using the headache excuse and saying we could just cuddle; it would have been laughable if it weren't so infuriating! So I figured that if he couldn't give me what I needed, I would just have to get it from somewhere else."

"Hanabi please, let's just—MMMMPH!" she pressed her lips against his, cutting him off as she shoved her tongue into his mouth and pulled him harder against her. Despite himself, Naruto returned the kiss, remembering back to the passionate and breath-taking kiss he had experienced before. When she finally broke off they were both panting for breathe though Naruto noticed that he was now holding her as well.

"I'm not asking you to leave Hinata," she took his face in her hand and looked deep into his eyes, "or asking that you take me as your wife, or that you give me a child. Believe me, I don't want any of that either. I rather enjoy being the head of my clan, and I have no intention in giving up that position any time soon; but we both have needs Naruto. Very strong needs that aren't being met. You don't want to force Hinata into anything she doesn't want to do, and I don't want to have string along Konohamaru for something that he clearly isn't up to. Why should we be punished for that?"

"Well when you put it like that..."

She giggled, leaning right next to his ear where she proceeded nibble on it and tease it with her tongue.

_We shouldn't...but it feels...but this is wrong...but she feels so good...Hinata...she doesn't have to know...the kids...they don't have to know either...I could lose everything...we'll be careful..._

"I want you Naruto," she purred in his ear, causing him to shiver, "I want you to thrust your big, thick cock into my tight pussy. I want you to pound me with that thing, to ravage my body any way you wish. I want you to cum inside me, to fill me to the point where I'm leaking your cum. I want you to keep going until my hips go numb and I can't walk for hours."

"Naruto...I want you to fuck me."

He had managed to hold it for far too long, done everything he could possibly he could possibly to hold back his urges. He could take the years of not getting it from his wife, and he could even take the erotic dreams; but even he had his limits.

_I...I..._

He grabbed her hips suddenly, surprising her.

"Huh!? N-Naruto, w-what are you—?"

_I NEED IT! _He roared before slammer her waist down and plunging his cock all the way to its base.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Hanabi screamed as she came hard, her whole body seizing up and arching back.

Her scream snapped Naruto out his furor, causing him to look at the trembling girl with concern over whether or not he had gone too far—

"OH FUCK YES!" Hanabi lunged forward and caught him by surprise, causing him to fall back, wrapping her arms around him while she kissing him furiously.

_Fuck it, I'm in!_

Securing his grip once more, he jumped to his feet and began thrusting upward, much to the Hyuga's delight. Reaching back and squeezing her ass hard, he proceeded to lift her body up before slamming it back down on his cock repeatedly, making sure to plunge it all the way in and hit her back walls.

"FUCK! FUCK! FUUUUUCK!" Hanabi howled in pleasure, "DON'T STOP! GIVE ME MORE!"

Hearing those words filled him with a burning vigor that he hadn't felt in years, and so he decided to take her word for it. He made his way to the nearest wall, slamming her against it hard enough to make her gasp (but not let go of him). He then continued to pound her while pinning her against the wall, the bathhouse filled with the sound of their bodies loudly slapping against each other.

Moving his hips slightly, Naruto thrust upward once more and hit Hanabi's sweet spot, causing her eyes to roll back see spots in her vision. She wrapped her legs around his waist tightly, wanting to make sure that he kept hitting that spot over and over while she gripped his back tightly, her nails digging in deep into his skin. Naruto felt the pain sting, but it was nothing compared to the pleasure of Hanabi's tight cunt squeezing his cock every time be pulled it out; but it wasn't just her excellent pussy, it was all the pent up frustration that he had been carrying these few days, no, these few years, finally bursting out and taking over. Not just because of the lack of sex, but also all the times he had to take it slow for Hinata, that he had to hold back because she felt uncomfortable. Finally, he was able to go all out and just concentrate all his energy in pounding Hanabi mercilessly.

And god did it feel GOOD!

"HHHNNNGH!" he could feel his cock swelling up and his balls tightening, signaling his imminent release. He tried to pull away, but the Hyuga's legs stayed locked in place, refusing to let go, "Hanabi..."

"Don't you...fucking...dare..." she said in between pants, "I said...I...wanted...you to...cum...in...me..."

Naruto should have asked her if she was sure, but he was already well past any rational thought at that point. Pressing her against him as hard as possible, he trusted his dick one last time and slammed her back wall before finally bursting inside her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hanabi screamed as she felt Naruto's seed pour into her, her pussy spasming and cumming once more. Eventually she felt him stop and let her body go limp against him while she tried to catch her breath.

"W-Wow...that was amaz—MMMPH!?"

Grabbing the back of her head with one hand, Naruto pulled her forward and claimed her mouth with his before she could finish talking, kissing her fiercely. She tried to keep up with him but much to her surprise, she soon found herself overwhelmed by the blonde ninja, who soon took control, biting, pulling and sucking on her tongue.

"Heh" he pulled her tongue out before letting it go, causing it to hang out while she tried to breathe. Looking up, she saw him giving her a mischievous grin, his eyes ablaze with lust.

"I hope that's not all you can take; because," he grabbed her breast and squeezed hard, causing her to gasp and whimper, "I have A LOT of pent up stress that needs to be taken care of."

Leaning down he took her nipple in his mouth and began to lick and suck on it. She felt wave after wave of pleasure run up her spine, causing her to pant and moan; she suddenly yelped when she felt him bite down her stiff nipple, causing her to mind to white out momentarily. He moved to her other free breast, while at the same time his dick began to grown and stiffen inside her again.

"So, Miss Hanabi," Naruto pulled her breast back before letting it go, causing it to smack against her chest, followed by him grabbing her chin so that she would look him in the eye, "is this really what you want? Because I'm going to tell you this right now: if you say yes, I'm going to spend these next two night fucking your brains out non-stop. And believe me, that is no exaggeration."

Hearing him say that with such confidence made her grin as she wrapped her arms around his head to pull him close.

"Oh fuck yes."

* * *

**Back in Konoha**

"Hinata? I'm home!" the Hyuga housewife heard from the kitchen, followed by the sound of the door closing.

"I'm making dinner!" she called back while not taking her eyes away from the simmering pot in front of her, "Boruto and Himawari are at the park with the babysitter, they'll be back for—mmmph!"

He was cut off when a pair of strong arms spun her and then dipped her, followed by a deep kiss from her husband, which she returned. After a few moments they pulled away, Hinata trying to catch her breath with half lidded eyes while Naruto simply gave her a sly smile.

"And hello to you my beautiful wife."

"H-Honey?! W-What's gotten into you?" she asked surprised.

"Oh nothing. I just came back from a being a week apart from the woman I love," he pulled her up and twirled her before catching her in his arms again, "is that not reason enough to be happy?"

"Well yes, but you seem so...so jubilant."

He shrugged, "what can I say? Absence makes the heart grow fonder. Side note, your pot is over flowing."

"Ah!" getting out of his embrace she hurried to the stove, turning down the flame before removing the lid and blowing over it a few times to disperse the steam. Once she managed to calm it down, she felt her husband wrap his arms around her waist before pulling her close and burying his face in her hair.

"N-Naruto?"

"I missed you; gods, I missed you so much," he murmured before moving down and planting kisses on her neck and shoulder.

Hinata swallowed nervously, having a faint idea what he was going to ask for next, "w-well h-honey, since you've been away f-or so long, w-why don't we...you know...celebrate your return? I-If that's what you w–want—"

"No," he stopped kissing her.

"Huh?" she turned around to face him, his face now serious.

"Hinata, I've been doing a lot of thinking this last week. Not only about what I did before I left, but more importantly how I've been as a husband to you; and I realized that I have not been a good partner to you."

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

He let go of her waist and instead took her hand into him, looking her in the eyes, "Hinata, I'm sorry. I've been pushy with when it comes to our sex life," he paused for a moment while she blushed and stammered embarrassedly before continuing, "I've selfishly been thinking about myself without taking proper consideration of your wants and needs. You shouldn't have to push yourself to do something you don't want to just for me. That is unacceptable, and for that I am deeply, truly sorry. I hope you can forgive me."

"Honey what are you talking about?" she asked, genuinely perplexed where this was coming from, "you've always been respectful of my wants and wishes."

"Have I Hinata? Have I? Tell me this, and please be completely honest: do you really want us to have sex tonight once we put the kids to bed?"

"O-Of course I-I do!" she stammered, though her face turned a deeper shade of red, "I mean...you know...if you really want to..."

"See, that's what I'm talking about. I don't want you to feel like you HAVE to do it just because you think it will please me. I'm a grown man Hinata, not some horny teen who all he thinks about is sex. We'll do it when we BOTH want to."

"Are you sure?"

He smiled at her before kissing her hand, "Of course my love."

She smiled back at her husband before giving him a warm embrace, which he returned heartily, "thank you Naruto. I really am lucky to have someone like you as my husband."

"I feel the same way dear."

"You know what? I do want to spend some...adult time with you once we put the children to sleep."

He kissed the top of your head, "sounds good to me."

* * *

**The next day**

"OH FUCK YEAH! RIGHT THERE" Hanabi hollered as she felt her pussy cum around Naruto's cock once more. The heiress was on her knees while grabbing the bed's head board tightly like her life depended on it while Naruto pounder her mercilessly from behind. Grabbing her waist tightly, he thrusted his hard cock in and out of her gushing quim, burying himself to the base of his shaft and making sure to slam her back walls.

"DON'T...FUCKING...STOP!" Hanabi moaned as she felt her mind white out, causing her eyes to roll back and her tongue to hang out.

Naruto simply grunted as a response, followed by him increasing his speed and force even more to the point where Hanabi's breast where practically smacking her in the face.

"FUCK...FUUUUCK! FUU-AHHH?!" Hanabi's waist was suddenly lifted up when Naruto stood on the bed, holding on to the Hyuga's hips while never stopping with his thrusts.

"HIIIIII!" she squealed through gritted teeth, feeling him pound her sweet spot at that new angle with enough force to make her see stars.

"Gonna...cum.." he said between grunts.

"INSIDE! COME INSIDE MEEEE!"

Getting ready for his imminent release, Naruto let go of her hips—to which she wrapped her legs around his to prevent herself from falling—and reached down and grabbed her arms before yanking them from the bed head. Falling onto the bed, he pulled her body back before ramming into her with enough force to arch his body off the mattress.

"HNNNGH!" he closed his eyes as he finally let it all out, torrents of cum gushing into her.

"AHHHH! AHHHHHH!" she cried as her body seized up with pleasure and she came again.

Naruto held her body up until he stopped cumming, letting go of her arms and causing her to fall face first onto the bed while he laid on his back, seating and panting for breath.

"Uuuugghhh...ahhhhh...awawa," Hanabi muttered incomprehensibly while slowly stretching her body.

"What, too much?" Naruto chuckled while reaching out to her leg stretched next to him and tracing his finger over it playfully.

"Fuuuck that was amazing...and I thought you were an animal back at the Hidden Cloud...though I think you might have shattered my pelvis..."

"Sorry about that. It's just that last night Hinata and I had a little tryst; and when I say little, I mean it in the most literal way possible. I had to hold back so much that I think I ended worse off than before we started."

"Aww poor thing."

"It's all your fault you know. I've gotten so used to going all out with you these past few days that now that's the only thing that satisfies me. So you better take responsibility."

"Oh don't worry, I will. Just give me a minute."

"Fine, one minute; I'll get us started," he pulled her leg closer and began kissing it.

Hanabi shivered in delight as she felt her lover tease her leg, her body already beginning to grow hot in anticipation of what was coming, what she had been desiring for years; and now it was finally hers, all thanks to her plan. The months of planning, finding the right aphrodisiac, developing an immunity herself to said concoction, commissioning a machine to emit it in the air, having an informant watch over the Naruto daily, send out for an S-rank mission when he was at his most desperate, and bribing the receptionist ahead of time so that they would be in the same room. Once there, all she had to do was wait for him to fall asleep before releasing the potion into the room and toy with him while it affected his mind. Every detail meticulously planned and prepared so that she would have the perfect opportunity to tempt him, to make him forget about his family and only think about the carnal pleasure she offered him.

And now he was hers.

_Sorry Hinata, but your husband is now my boy toy; maybe if you had appreciated the gift from god right in front of you, I wouldn't have claimed him for myself. Then again, I don't think he minds, _she chuckled devilishly.

Naruto looked up curious, "what are you thinking about?"

Hanabi grinned with a naughty glint in her eyes. She pounced on top of him, holding his shoulders down while straddling him down and rubbing her dripping snatch onto his rock-hard cock.

"Just about how I'm going to ride this monster until I can't even think straight," she purred, practically salivating as she lined her needy sex with his.

He returned the grin, grabbing her ass before bringing it down hard onto his waiting cock, relishing the wet, warm folds clamping on it tightly.

"Well I have about three hours until I have to get home for dinner. Think that will be enough?" he asked coyly as he sat up and began sucking on her breast.

She beamed down at him, running her fingers through his hair as he worshipped her breasts, slowly beginning to rock her hips back and forth, "it's a start."

* * *

**Author's note: Fuck that took forever. **

**So yeah, this is the "one shot" I had mentioned before. Though looking at it now maybe it should have been a multi chapter work. I don't know. Less lemons than my last work too. Mainly because I wanted to focus more on the "temptation" angle; and I wanted to write a NarutoxHanabi smut fic that DOESN'T involve Hanabi blackmailing Naruto because I feel like there aren't enough of those. So, you know, two birds with one stone. **

**Before anyone asks: no, I don't have anything against Hinata (she's fine) and no, I don't have anything with her and Naruto ending together (they're fine). It's just how I wanted to write this story. Don't look too much into it. **


End file.
